


Unnamed Wincest Short

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Dean up with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed Wincest Short

Sam was always up before his brother, but it wasn’t often that they actually woke in the same bed together. He smiled down at the man curled up in his arms, sleeping like a baby, before he rolled Dean over onto his back, leaving heated kisses along his older brother’s chest and stomach as he pulled the blankets away.

“Sammy,” The older Winchester mumbled sleepily as his eyes fluttered open, a cheesy smile spread rapidly when he had realized that Sam woke him up with kisses.

Sam smiled at the nickname and moved lower, his large paws running over his brother’s hips. “Morning,” He breathed against the inside of Dean’s thighs.

As much as Dean wanted to fight the inevitable, he couldn’t, his stiffness was already _painfully_  apparent. If it there was one thing Sam was good at, it was his undeniable ability to have Dean standing at attention within seconds. “I don’t know how you do that,” He moaned, mainly to himself as his skin came alive from the warm touch of Sam’s breath.

Sam chuckled, running his jaw along the inside of his brother’s right leg, kissing his knees, biting and nipping back down the skin, “I swear these never meet each other,” He observed, moving to the left and doing the same as his hands gripped the meaty muscles of Dean’s legs, pulling him close.

“You love my legs,” Dean replied playfully as he propped his upper body on his elbows, to look down at Sam, something as simple as the kisses that the younger Winchester placed on his knees made that much evident.

“I do,” Sam confirmed, smiling and smoothing his large hands along the insides of them before he came back up, kissing his brother heatedly as his own chest tightened.

Dean latched his hand firmly on the back of Sam’s neck as he deepened the kiss, letting heavy breaths roll into Sam’s mouth as he teased his brother’s tongue with his own. The way Sam’s skin felt beneath the older Winchester’s touch was equivalent to silk marble, firm yet soft, and Dean couldn’t help but let his hands wander.

Sam groaned into his brother’s mouth, reveling in the feel of Dean’s hands touching him, his own running up the smaller man’s legs, gripping the muscles as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss even though he felt like he could barely breathe.

Dean let his hands slide down the firm lines of his brother’s back, resting his palms on the meaty flesh of his behind as he gripped as tightly as he could, practically trying to pull the younger man into him, “Sam,” Dean sighed, “I _need_ you.”

The younger Winchester chuckled, reaching under their pillows and popping the cap of the lube, pouring just enough to slick himself over as he pulled his brother up into his arms. He felt the knees bend and wrap around him as he positioned himself, leaning back in and nipping along the stubble of Dean’s jaw, “Say it again.”

“I _need_ you, Sammy,” Dean admitted, his body literally aching from the need of his brother to fill him, his face blushed lightly as he wrapped his arms greedily around his brother’s broad shoulder’s.

Sam smirked, grabbing his hips and thrusting inside of Dean, feeling the muscles receive him at once, tight, warm heat surrounding him, still slightly worn from last night. He gasped, watching his brother, teeth nipping Dean’s jaw.

The older Winchester felt a million different sensations at once when Sam entered him, his mouth flew open in shock, his chest tightened from the pleasure as his brows furrowed in pain. No amount of intimacy with Sam could ever fully prepare him for each time, it always felt _new_ to Dean, and he liked it that way.

Sam panted, gripping Dean’s legs tight as he pulled out and thrust back in, nearly biting though his bottom lip at the pleasure sparking through him, overwhelming. Words couldn’t explain being inside of his brother. It was like home, like a place he could bury himself in for the rest of his life. He gasped, sharp, hot breaths hitting Dean’s neck as he began steadily picking up pace.

Dean’s short finger nails buried themselves so deeply into Sam’s neck, he broke the skin as he gasped into his brother’s ear, “Christ, Sammy.” There wasn’t a part of Sam that he couldn’t feel, his body accepted every heated inch, making his toes curl.  
  
“Dean,” Sam panted, hands taking up his brother’s neck as he kissed and bit along it, forcing Dean’s face to the side as he did so. It didn’t matter how often they did this or not, it always felt so completely intense to him and Sam found himself thrusting harder than he’d originally intended, rocking their bodies into the matress below with fervor.  
  
Sam was the only person Dean would ever willingly render himself helpless for, to let Sam have his way with him, it had essentially became something the older Winchester craved because his brother actually made him feel like he was worth something. “Sammy,” He wheezed, “Harder,” as he tried nuzzling his face into Sam’s neck, breathing him in as he waited for the pain, the one thing that let him know he was actually still alive.  
  
“Dammit, Dean,” Sam choked, every time he heard Dean ask for something like that it nearly lit him up. He grabbed his brother’s hips, pulling him back along the bed and shifting his own legs forward and he began thrusting, harder, deeper, and faster than before. Breaths only came out sharp now, as the muscles of his arms, legs, and stomach worked together like machines, fucking into his brother as  effectively as possible, lifting one of Dean’s legs up onto his shoulder for more depth and control of his thrusts.

Dean bit down on his lip to fight back a whimper, busting it open by accident as he licked the red copper off. His body arched into his younger brother as he clawed and clung to whatever muscles his hands could find, his eyes closing from the bliss as he growled, “So good,” in a low husky voice.  
  
The younger Winchester moaned loudly, sweat dripping down from his brow and falling over Dean’s chest as the moved, as he slammed into Dean, harder and harder, so hard that his muscles started burning, but he loved the feeling. It was one he always associated with laying his brother down the right way.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, heavy with both love and lust as he looked up at his younger brother, “Want you to cum, Sammy,” He breathed, as his mouth began salivating at the thought of his brother’s taste. The older Winchester traced his tongue along the right side of Sam’s collar bone, partially grazing it with his teeth.  
  
Sam gasped in surprise and nearly lost it there, eyes widening as he groaned, “Damit, Dean,” He almost complained, feeling the muscles flex around him and he saw stars, he was close. Really close. It was going to happen, there was no stopping it at this point.  
  
Dean knew his brother was close, he could feel Sam harden just a bit more inside of him, the way he always did when he was about to release. He tightened every muscle in his body as he leaned up and bit down on Sam’s neck, teasing his brother’s skin with his tongue.

“F-fuck, Dean,” Sam choked out, feeling the two sensations hit him at once like a ton of bricks and he was coming, cock throbbing inside of his brother as he filled Dean to the brim, sparks lighting over his vision as he collapsed, nearly bonelessly. His shaking fingers moved to Dean, teasing his own flesh until he came as well.

The older Winchester could feel the warm liquid running out, glazing his skin, almost as hot as fire, “Sam,” He groaned, as his body went just as limp as his brother’s. He sighed a heavy relief as he looked at Sam, smirking, “You’re good, Sammy, I’ll give you that,” He paused and shrugged, “To be fair though, you had a pretty good teacher,” He snickered, gesturing to himself.

“Don’t get cocky,” Sam chuckled, rolling them over and pulling Dean into his arms, “You’re ruining my afterglow.” He was numb, almost completely with pleasure, and he loved the feeling of it, could get use to it, that was for sure.

Dean kissed the bite marks he left on Sam’s shoulder gently, before laying his head on his brother’s chest, “I love you, Sammy,” He admitted, as he draped an arm across the younger Winchester’s abdomen.

Sam smiled at the words and curled in close to his brother, kissing his forehead and breathing in the soft, musky smell of their sex. The best kind, right in the morning. “Good way to wake up?” He asked.

“Best way to wake up,” He agreed, looking up at Sam with a smile in his eyes.


End file.
